


You're an idiot

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise encounter leaves Anne Neville happy and in a very good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

It took all her effort not to smile. The cheeky stranger's gaze was on her and a red, flush gathered on her cheeks. When his grin widened on his stubbly cheeks, she forced her eyes away. She felt herself get hot and uncomfortable. His greedy gaze pleased her far too much. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" The cheesy, god awful pick up line escaped his smiling lips with ease. Anne chocked back a laugh as she heard his words. Her eyes instantly flickered back to him. She could not stop herself. There was something about him that made her want to look at him. Even as her lips curved into a flattered to smile, she forced herself to the situation at hand. The flat tyre.

"Er... It's nice of you to help me out, thank you." She thanked him warmly, blushing profusely. She watched as he waved away her thanks with ease.

His attention did, however, go back to the muddy tyre in his hands. He'd taken it off quickly and with expertise. It was obviously something he had done before. Anne watched as he replaced it with the new tyre he had taken from her boot. She couldn't help but smile.

It widened considerably as she heard his next words. They were accompanied by a wide, cheeky smile. It seemed it never left his face. In the two hours they'd been in each others company, he'd smiled the entire time. 

"Can't let attractive women like yourself do such a mucky task." He complimented her, looking her up and down as he spoke. Goosebumps rose on her skin as his eyes scanned over her curves. 

Leaning back on the edge of her bonnet, Anne wondered why the stranger before her affected her so much. No man ever had before done so.

"I don't mind getting dirty." She told him, unaware of the double meaning to her words. She soon heard a laugh come from him. He looked thoroughly amused. His lips curved in a smile as he chuckled. 

"Oh really?" 

Something in his tone made her shiver, though, she had never felt so warm in her life. She quickly began to stutter as she tries to cover up her embarrassment. 

Hours later, his words would come back to her making sleep impossible. She'd toss and turn before dreaming of her stubbled, cheeky stranger. 

"I can help you with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay.


End file.
